


Royal Negotiations by sahiya [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: A Deeper Season Verse Podfics [8]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, a deeper season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Summary: In hindsight, Natasha realized it had been a bad idea to bring it up at dinner. A Deeper Season 'verse future fic (with kids).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Royal Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33386) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



> Originally posted in 2009

Title: Royal Negotiations  
Author: Sahiya  
Reader: Rhea314  
Fandom: Miles Vorkosigan (ADSverse)  
Pairing: Miles/Gregor  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Summary: In hindsight, Natasha realized it had been a bad idea to bring it up at dinner. A Deeper Season 'verse future fic (with kids).  
Text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/33386)  
Length 00:13:06  
Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup3/Royal%20Negotiatons%20by%20Sahiya.mp3)

 


End file.
